


Escaping the Benders

by Nellie2018



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Episode: s01e15 The Benders, Gay Sex, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Sam and Dean are running for their lives being chased by The Bender family who hunt humans for sport.    Sam is wounded and falls into a swiftly running river and Dean follows him.   They are saved by Joe and Jack who live in an isolated backwoods cabin.  As Sam recovers, the brothers find that they have fallen into the arms of an amazing couple and their shared emotional traumas mean they become good friends.    A memorable night of new experiences for the Winchesters tops off the story.





	Escaping the Benders

Dean glanced back and was pleased to see his tall brother still keeping up with his pace. Stealing a glance behind again, he couldn’t spot any of their pursuers but he could hear their calls in the near distance. They were both running for their lives, this time being the hunted rather than the hunters, knowing full well that if they were caught they would be killed. Looking ahead again he saw a weaving route through the trees, not really sure they could do anything else except run.

Sams long legs and arms pumped as he edged slightly ahead and to the left of him.

“I can hear water” he gasped, his lungs bursting with effort.

Dean followed a few steps behind him with renewed optimism. Hopefully, water meant a river which could mean a way of masking their trail from their pursuers. If they could get a break, they could perhaps come up with a plan but they had been pursued doggedly for over an hour now and their options to slow down had been few. Breaching a small rise he saw his brother stop and slowed down as he reached him. Before them was a steep bluff of maybe 15 feet overlooking a gorge. At the bottom of the gorge, a river raced through the narrows, white water curling over the rocks. He looked around for options but didn’t see any way to get over the gap. 

Sam, breathing heavily from the exertion turned to look at him.

“There’s no way over.” he pointed out and Dean nodded grimly.

“Then we have to go down” he said simply. There was no option of going back, they both knew their pursuers would soon reach them.

Sam looked over the edge. The water was rough and tumbling but hopefully deep enough to support the short fall. He turned back to his brother who was trying to catch his breath.

“Ladies first” said the elder Winchester, indicating for Sam to go before him but as he did so Sam was physically thrown backwards over the edge with a cry. Dean turned, horrified to see one of the Benders lowering his crossbow to reload. Realising Sam must have been hit by the bolt and that he was shortly going to be targeted he turned and jumped into the swirling water without further hesitation. Bobbing up, shocked by the coldness of the river, he was caught in the current and was swiftly taken out of range of any further danger. However, his new situation meant there was still a level of peril. He was being bumped by the rocks and continually dunked under the freezing water. Desperately he tried to ride the rapids until they became less rough as the gorge widened. Clawing his way to the surface again after one last dip, he searched frantically for the dark head of his brother, relieved to see him clinging to a rock midstream. Coasting up to him he swung an arm around his shoulder to anchor himself.

“I’ve got you Sammy” he gasped.

Sam turned a pain filled face towards him and tried to shake the wet hair from his vision.

“Where are you hurt Sam?” 

“My side” he grunted, grimacing in pain.

Dean was worried to see a stream of red coming from beneath the water. He knew he had to get Sam out of the water and to urgent medical help and he cast around to see his options. The walls were sheer where they were although the gorge seemed to be widening out so hopefully there would be a chance to get out of the water soon.

“We’ve got to float downstream a bit more. Hold onto me.” he shouted, his voice being drowned out by the roaring of the water. Sam nodded and allowed himself to be maneuvered out into the current and both brothers were carried down the gorge, propelled quickly to the end where the force of the flow began to lessen. Dean struggled with the weight of Sam, who despite trying to help was unable to use his left side due to his wound. They coasted about a mile bumping off rocks before reaching a bend in the river where he was able to get to the edge of the main current where the water was less forceful. He was surprised to hear a shout and he looked up to see a figure standing on the beach watching them. He tried to pull Sam over but he was exhausted and his muscles began cramping up. Sam tried to help but the pain the movement caused made it difficult. The figure moved over to his bag and Dean shortly found a rope flung out for him to grab onto. Wrapping one arm round his brother and the other round the rope he felt himself being pulled, the man straining with effort, but it worked and he soon began to get his feet under him as he was pulled into the shallows. The figure, a tall stocky black man with curly black hair and strong arms waded out and took Sam under the shoulders, pulling him into the shore leaving Dean to wearily crawl out onto the sand behind him.

“Thank you” he gasped, his breath coming out in wet coughs. “My brother, he’s hurt.”

The man bent over Sam, peeling back the cloth from his shirt and revealing the bolt buried deep in the lower left side of the young hunters stomach.

“What happened?” he asked.

Dean thought quickly. “Hunting accident. He got in the way and fell into the river.”

Coming shakily to his knees he crawled to his brother's side.

“Hey Sammy” he called to him. Sam screwed his eyes shut in pain, exhaustion, cold and blood loss overwhelming him. He tried to acknowledge Dean knowing his brother would be frantic but he passed out in his arms.  
“Sammy” cried Dean, jostling him. The stranger put a firm hand on his arm to stop him.

“Leave him. He needs to be kept still. I don’t want that bolt to be dislodged before we’ve had a chance to have a proper look. “

He looked up at Dean, noting the panic and exhaustion in his face.  
“I can help him but we need to get him back to the cabin. I’ll call my partner down with the quadbike. I'm Joe by the way.”

"Dean" introduced the shivering Hunter "and this is Sam my brother".

Joe nodded and then picked up a two way radio out of his pack.

"Jack. I need you now."

A faint hiss of static preceded a reply.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can you get the quad and meet me on the beach. I've just fished a couple of guys from the river and one of them is hurt."

"How bad is he?"

Joe looked down at the unconscious and bleeding casualty in front of him.

"Hurry up. We need to get him somewhere dry and warm as quickly as possible."

"I'll be with you in 5 minutes."

Joe packed his radio away and returned his attention to the brothers. The elder brother Dean was shaking with cold but his hold on his injured younger brother never faltered. 

“Try not to worry, Jack is a trained medic. He’ll know what to do.” he assured.

Dean nodded, his eyes dropping to the crossbow bolt sticking out of Sams body. Red blood lazily ran from the wound, staining the side of his body, mingling with the sodden clothing. 

“You’ll be ok Sammy he murmured, stroking the dark hair gently.

Joe took off his jacket and placed it over Sams body to try to warm him and wished he could do the same for Dean. The trio waited impatiently as the sound of an engine drew closer. Dean looked up to see a tall blonde man astride a dark quad bike zooming down the slope towards them. Coming to a halt he jumped off and ran towards them, falling to his knees beside them. 

“What happened?” he asked and listened as Joe briefly explained. He began to examine Sam and quickly assessed the injury.

“We need to get him back home. That bolt needs to come out but I don’t want to touch it until I have him stabilised. I suspect there will be a lot of blood loss to cope with when I remove it.”

He glanced up at Dean, assessing the other man's condition. Dean was shivering but didn’t appear to be badly injured. Deciding he wasn’t the priority casualty, he made a decision and stood up.

“Right, I can give him a lift on the quad but you’ll have to make it up to the cabin yourself ok?”

Joe nodded, “I’ll help Dean”

Dean agreed. “Help Sammy, I’m ok.”

Knowing that he wasn’t, Jack nodded to his partner, confident that Joe would help the stranger back to the cabin

Jack climbed onto the quad and Joe and Dean lifted Sam and placed him in front of him, securing him by tying a rope round Jacks waist. The young hunter stirred but didn’t recover consciousness, blood soaking into Joes coat. Dean watched as Jack gunned the engine and began to climb up the slope.

“Jack will help him. He’s had a lot of experience in battlefield injuries” Joe assured the pale and shivering Dean who nodded. “Come on, let’s get you back so I can get you warm and dry.”

Taking his arm he led Dean in the wake of the quad bike.

As they neared the top of the slope, a trail led them towards a log cabin located back in the woods about half a mile from the river. It was a relatively large building, well kept and spacious. If Dean wasn’t so worried about his brother he would have taken the time to be impressed.

Jack cut the engine and halted in front of the main door. Walking behind them, Joe and Dean reached him as he was untying the rope from around his waist. Lifting Sam up, they carefully carried him between them as Jack ran into the house. He showed them to a ground floor bedroom swiftly and indicated for them to place the injured man on one of the twin beds, quickly pulling the covers away.

“Ok, get him stripped off out of those wet clothes while I get the medical kit. “

His voice of authority made Dean respond without hesitation and he moved to pull Sams boots off. Soon, Sam was stripped naked and Joe placed a warm blanket around him, trying to thaw out the shivering hunter. Jack soon returned and uncovered the area around the wound frowning at the bolt sticking starkly out against the pale skin.

“I’m worried that the bolt may have nicked his liver. I’ll have to pull it out carefully but it may bleed like hell.”

“If he needs blood I’ll give him mine” said Dean. “We’re the same type.” 

Jack nodded, knowing that Dean really wasn’t in the best condition himself.

“Let’s see how we get on. You need to get out of that wet gear as well.”

Dean frowned. “Not until I know Sam is ok.”

Accepting this, Jack picked an antiseptic swab out of the pack and cleaned around the wound, mopping up the excess blood Taking a firm hold of the bolt, he indicated to Joe and Dean to hold Sam down and taking a deep breath, he pulled slowly, causing Sam to wake with a cry of agony.

“Ok Sammy, it’ll be over soon.” tutored Dean leaning into him to keep him still.

Jack continued to draw the bolt out and breathed a quiet “yes” as the bolt came free of the bloody wound. Frest gouts of blood pulsed out of the gash and he swiftly took another swab and held it to the injury firmly tryin to stem the flow. Sam squirmed in pain and passed out again, which Dean was relieved to see.

“Ok, you can let him go now. I need to check how deep the wound is and then stitch him up.”

He inspected the damage closely with an expert eye, relieved to see that the bolt, although digging deep into Sams taut stomach muscle, had not reached his liver. However, the bolt had caused a serious amount of tissue damage and it took him quite a while to clean and repair the torn muscles, putting in several internal stitches before giving the wound a last clean and closing it with more stitches. 

“How is he doing?” asked Dean, a shiver causing him to shake.

“It’s a bit early to tell but if we can avoid an infection he should be ok with rest. Now, it’s time to look after you. Joe, can you sort Dean out with a hot shower to get him warmed up.”  
“Sure. Come with me. I’ll sort out some dry clothes for you. You’re pretty much the same size as me.”

Dean looked down at the unconscious form of his brother.

“He’ll be ok with Jack.” assured Joe taking his arm. Dean hesitated as he was led from the room and watched from the doorway as Jack covered his brother with a blanket, tucking it in tenderly. Assured that Sam was safe he walked tiredly to the bathroom, the exhaustion and shock now hitting him. 

The warm shower thawed him out and when he came out Joe had sorted out a set of clothes for him to wear. They fitted reasonably well and when he returned to Sams side, he was pleased to see Joe holding a cup of steaming coffee out to him.

“How is he doing?” he asked looking down in concern at the pale figure in the bed. Sam was unconscious, small dabs of red staining his cheeks.

Jack nodded his head assuringly “He’s resting His temperature is a little higher than I’d like but it’s early days. How are you feeling Dean?”

The older Winchester shrugged. “A lot better now I’ve warmed up.” He gratefully took a sip of the hot coffee. “It’s been a hell of a day. Thank you, I don’t know what we would have done without you.”

Jack looked over at his partner. “I’m glad that Joe was in the right place at the right time.”

“You’re both great in a crisis. It was a lucky break coming across you two.” 

“We were both in the army medical core. We were used to dealing with sudden injury during our service. I guess the training never leaves you.” said Joe.

“Iraq?” asked Dean,

Joe nodded. “Amongst others.”

Dean shook their hands. “Well I’m glad you’re here now.”

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need. Sam will be out of action for a while and I’d like to keep an eye on him. Unless you want to get him to a hospital with proper Doctors?”

Dean shook his head. “From what I’ve seen, you look like you know what you’re doing. I’m happy for you to look after him if you’re willing.”

Joe watched as Dean threw a concerned glance at his brother again. They were obviously very close he noted. Trying to lighten the tension he commented.

“It’ll be a change for us to have guests We kind of keep to ourselves out here.”

Dean nodded, taking another sip of his drink. “Nice place you have here. Don’t get me wrong though but, aren’t you both kind of young to be hermits.”

Jack laughed. They were both in their late 40’s, not what he considered young. The two guys in front of him were what he considered young, especially Sam who looked as if was in his early 20’s - young enough to be his Son. “We’re not hermits, we do occasionally visit town but I guess we like to keep our own company. It’s better that way. Not everyone understands our relationship.”

“You’re partners. Does that mean …..” he faltered as Joe’s gaze challenged him. Holding up his hand “Hey whatever suits, I don’t judge.”

Joe relaxed. “That’s why we left the army Unfortunately they did judge. There was an incident and we decided to get away from everything and live the backwoods life. It seems easier that way.”

Dean nodded The hunters life wasn’t dissimilar, disassociation from mainstream society was all they had known for most of their lives.

“So, what happened? You said Sam was hurt in a hunting accident. “

Dean shifted uncomfortably, not willing to share the full story just yet.

“Yeah, it shouldn’t have happened.” he looked over at his brother again.

“He’ll be ok Dean.” assured Jack assuming it was Dean that had shot Sam. “ I’m sure he won’t judge either.”

Dean smiled. “Sammy never judges You can’t get a more open minded generous soul.”

“I look forward to meeting him when he wakes up.”

Dean yawned and Jack indicated to the other bed.

“You’re exhausted Dean. Your brother will be out of it for quite a while. Get some sleep, we’ll keep an eye on him.”

Dean tried to protest but his eyes were heavy and he allowed himself to be guided to the bed and was soon asleep. 

Sam woke up to a gentle touch, as the blanket covering him were moved aside. Wincing in pain he gasped as he became aware of the soreness in his lower abdomen. 

“Easy Sam” said a quiet voice. “Try not to move.”

Sam looked up to see a blonde haired tall man with gentle blue eyes looking down at him in concern.

“My brother?” he asked, his voice rough.

His carer indicated to his right and Sam turned his head to see Dean asleep in the bed next to him.

“He’s ok, just exhausted. It took a lot out of him saving you in the river”

“Where are we?” he asked, wincing as the movement set a wave of burning pain flowing through his stomach. He relaxed back riding the pain and Jack shook a tablet from a bottle and lifted Sams head slightly, pleased to see his patient accepting a glass of water and a pill without fuss.

“My partnerJoe fished both of you out of the river. You had a crossbow bolt in your stomach which I had to remove. It was a bit messy but I managed to fix you up so you’re going to be ok with rest. I’m Jack by the way.”

Sam offered a weak smile. “Thanks.” he said He was assured that if Dean was sleeping, that meant he felt it was safe.

He winced as Jack peeled the dressing from the wound and inspected it.

“How is it looking?”

“Good as can be expected. It’s only been a few hours. How do you feel?”

“As weak as a kitten and my head is pounding. Guess that is the blood loss.” 

Jack nodded “It’ll take a little time but don’t worry, you're safe here and welcome to stay till you feel better.”

He noted that his patients eyes were closing and put his hand on Sams head frowning at the heat he found there. Sam looked pale, the blood loss obviously having a negative effect on him and he made a decision. He moved over to the other bed and gently shook his brothers shoulder. “Dean wake up.” he called and Dean awoke with a start but relaxed when he saw that it was Jack. 

He immediately looked over to his brothers bed

“Sammy?” he said panicked voice sounding loud in the early morning quiet.

“He’s doing ok Dean. He woke up and we spoke for a while. I’m just a little concerned about his blood loss. Are you still ok to offer some of your blood?”

Dean nodded instantly. “Of course.”

“Good. I’ll go and get the kit. I’ll only take a pint just to top him up.”

Dean nodded again, climbing out of the bed whilst Jack went out of the room. He moved to his brothers side and took his hand in his.

“You’ll be ok Sammy. You just need to have a bit of my juice to help boost you up.”

Sam stirred and opened his eyes, linking gazes with his brother.

He smiled slowly and then fell asleep again, just too tired to stay awake.

Dean stayed at his side until Jack came back in, along with Joe and then lay back on the bed whilst they expertly set up a transfusion line.

“Just a pint Dean. Shouldn’t take too long.”

Dean watched as his blood began to travel along the line, feeding into his resting brother.

He would willingly give all his blood if it saved his Sammy. Closing his eyes, he rested and after a short while Jack unhooked the the line and allowed both brothers to sleep.

Walking into the kitchen he found his partner preparing breakfast. It was still early, a little after 6.ooam but he had not slept all night, wanting to monitor his patients condition in the critical first 24 hrs. Joe turned as he heard him enter and swept the blonde man into his arms and Jack rested his head tiredly against the firm shoulder.

“Hey how are you doing?” murmured the large black man, gently stroking his partners hair.

Jack closed his eyes, revelling in the protective hug.

“I’m ok. Just tired.”

“I’m so proud of you, you have dealt with this so well. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

Jack just nodded.

“I know I don’t cope very well being around strangers but I can’t ignore someone so desperately in need of help.”

“It won’t be for long. As soon as they can, I’m sure they’ll want to get back to their lives.”

Jack nodded again and leaned up towards his lover. 

“I need to have something to eat and then grab a few hours sleep. Sam seems pretty stable and Dean will probably sleep for a few hours."

They shared a kiss and then Joe returned to preparing pancakes for breakfast.

Sitting round the table they shared breakfast and the conversation turned to the brothers.

“He’s lucky the bolt didn’t go deeper. He must have been a way off from the crossbow.”

mused Jack . “It could have been a lot worse. It’s still a nasty injury though.”

“It was a good job I was on the beach and spotted them. We both know there isn’t much downstream for quite a few miles.”

Jack smiled. “I reckon Sam or Dean have a guardian angel watching over them.”

Joe agreed with him affectionately humouring the flight of fancy. He watched his partner clear his plate and took it off him as he stood up.

“Get some sleep. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

With a final kiss, Jack wearily left the room.

“Guardian angel, huh what’s that all about?” he mused as he washed the dishes disbelieving of such a notion.

He was concerned about his lover. After the traumas of the past Jack had confidence issues when confronted with strangers. However, he was a hell of a medic and the brothers were exceptionally lucky to have washed up on their shore. He shrugged to himself, life was a little lonely at times at the cabin but he put up with it for the man he loved. Maybe it would do them both good to have a couple of guests for a short while. Dean seemed a straight forward guy who obviously was very loyal and loving towards his brother and that didn’t seem so wrong from Joe's point of view.

Dean slept until just after 10.00am and woke up with a headache. He moved and felt a multitude of bruises make themselves known and found his muscles ached sorely, the result of their desperate flight from the Benders and the consequence of being buffeted in the flow of the river. Groaning he lifted himself up and made his way over to where his brother lay.

Sam was sleeping, slightly restless, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. The elder hunter sat down and examined his younger brother critically, lifting the blanket and noting the white bandage and several bruises, matching those on his body. The area around the wound was swollen but he didn’t see any obvious signs of infection . He looked at the clock in the corner noting the time with a raised eyebrow - he hadn’t meant to sleep this long. It had been about midday yesterday when the hunt had begun and during the chase he had doubted they would have seen today. He couldn’t believe their luck that they had been rescued and it appeared that they were safe. He had to assume that the Benders would still be looking for them but he was unsure how far the river had taken them before they were fished out.

Replacing the blanket he reached out and ran his fingers through the dark hair of his brother, moving a stray lock of hair from his face. The movement disturbed Sam and he wearily leaned into the touch before opening his eyes.

“Hey” said Dean, smiling down at him.

“Hey” croaked Sam, his throat dry.

“How are you doing?” Dean asked, reaching for the glass of water on the bedside table. 

Sam winced as his brother helped lean him up so he could take a sip. Gently easing him back, Dean put the glass back on the table.

Sam found that he didn’t move, the soreness wasn’t intolerable and he rested back against the pillows, assessing his condition.

“I’ve felt better.” he admitted.

“How is the pain?”

“I’m ok, just don’t make me laugh.”  
Dean smiled. Sam looked down at a twinge of pain in his right arm. “My arm is kinda sore.” he noted a small bandage.

“Yeah, same here.” said Dean holding up a matching bandaged left arm. “You needed a top-up from your big brother.”

Sam smiled. “Thanks Dean.”

They shared a look, both knowing that they would both give their life blood to save the other.

“Where are we?” asked the younger Winchester, looking around the room. “This isn’t a hospital.”

Dean shook his head and told him what had happened. 

Sam blew his breath out. “What are the odds on being fished out of a river by a fully trained ex-army duo?”

“Right place right time. Our luck had to change sometime.”

“So who are we dealing with?”, he coughed and winced. Dean lifted him again and Sam took another drink. Dean frowned as he felt the heat coming from his sick brother.

“Joe and Jack seem to prefer a backwoods life. It must be hard fitting in hicktown America being a mixed race gay couple.”

“Jeez, I thought us hunters had it bad.”

Dean smiled again, noting Sam tiring rapidly.

“Jack fixed you up good. You just need to rest. Hopefully we’re safe here for a while”

Sam opened his eyes. “How far are we from the Benders?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m not sure, but we need to keep a low profile for the time being and this seems to be the ideal place.”

“Do they know the truth?”

“Not yet. I’m not sure if I can trust them. I just said you were hurt in a hunting accident”.

Sam closed his eyes. 

“They saved my life. We must have been here for hours. If they know the Benders then they would have shopped us already.”

“Maybe, but we’ll keep it between us for now just to be sure.”

Sam drifted off and Dean stayed by his side for a few minutes before moving to the kitchen to find a bowl of water.

As he entered, he saw Joe writing something at the table. He looked up as Dean entered.

“Hey, how are you?” he said warmly rising.

“Ok, a little bit bruised and sore but ok.” he said. “I’m looking for a bowl of water, Sam seems a little hot and I want to try and cool him down a bit.”

Joe moved to a cupboard and pulled down a plastic bowl handing it to Dean. Filling it with cold water and some ice from the freezer, Dean returned to his brothers bedside, followed by Joe.

“How is he?” he asked, examining the tall hunter. “Can I do anything to help?”

“Sammy seems to always run a fever when he’s hurt. I’m used to it.” said Dean, not thinking.

Joe's eyebrows raised in question. “Does he get hurt a lot?”

Dean shook his head, a little annoyed with himself.

“We’re professional hunters. Sometimes things go wrong when we hunt. We’re used to patching each other up.”

“Dean, I may be out of place here but if you are professional hunters, how did your brother get in the way of your crossbow?”

“It was a stupid mistake.” he shrugged. He changed the conversation not wanting to go into much detail.

“So, how long have you two been out here?”

Joe suspected there was more to their story than Dean was currently telling him but he allowed the conversation to be redirected. Sam was not going to be moved for a while and he had plenty of time to get the truth out of him. He watched as Dean gently dabbed his brothers brow with a cold water soaked cloth.

“We came here 3 years ago.”

“Do you get on with the neighbours?”

“No, we don’t really get involved. Jack isn’t best round crowds. We came here to get away from it all.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps he would be able to trust these two.

“That must have been tough on you.”

Joe shrugged. “It’s no big deal. As long as we’re together then I’m ok. I get into town a couple of times a month.”

Dean dabbed at Sams brow again.

“You both seem close, even for Brothers.” commented the black veteran.

“Yeah, it’s just been us for most of our lives.”

“What do you hunt - apart from your brother?”

Dean frowned. “There are things out there that you don’t realise. It’s our job to stop them.”

“So not moose or deer.”

Dean laughed hollowly. “No. Believe me it’s best you don’t know.”

Joe watched as Dean dabbed again with the cold cloth, apparently dismissing the conversation. Sam shifted restlessly in his sleep.

“I’ll leave you to it. If you need anything, let me know.”

Dean turned and looked at him intently.

“Thank you for everything. If you hadn’t have been there Sammy would be dead.”

Joe clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“You boys are an enigma but whatever you are into I get the feeling that you are the good guys.”

Dean smiled up. “Yeah, we are.” he answered and watched as Joe left the room. He returned his attention to Sam, dabbing his brow again cooling the fever.

Joe entered the bedroom and climbed onto the bed beside his partner. Jack stirred and came awake as a black arm snaked around him.

“Is everything ok.” he asked sleepily.

“Yeah. Dean is looking after his brother.”

“They are very close.”

“Hmm. He told me they are professional hunters but didn’t tell me what they hunted.”

“Probably deer.”

He shook his head. “Apparently not.”

Jack opened his eyes and looked up. “Then what?”

“He wouldn't say.”

“Should we be worried?”

Joe shook his head. “I’m a pretty good reader of people. I don’t think they’re bad guys. I guess they’ll tell us their story in time. Any hint of trouble and I’ll get rid of them.”

Jack laughed. “You’re getting overprotective again lover.”

“Hmm. You are worth protecting.”

“Take it easy, I don’t need you getting over protective. I know I’m not good with other people but it sounds like they aren’t exactly normal either.”  
“At least they’re pretty to look at.” said Joe innocently.

Jack laughed again. “What do you mean by that.”

“Well, for the backwoods of Idaho standards they are definitely the best looking I’ve ever met.”

“Surely you don’t mean they are better looking than the Benders.”

“Especially the Benders. Ugh.” he shivered. He had come across the Bender family in town a few times, each time creeping him out with their ugliness both on the inside and outside.

“Well look but don’t touch.” warned Jack with a mock growl.

Joe lit up a wide smile. “Of course you muppet. Why would I want anyone else.” laughing as his blonde haired lover closed in for a possessive kiss.

Later when Jack was up and dressed, he walked into the spare bedroom to check on his patient. Dean was sitting by his brother, hand in his hand, murmuring softly to him and he was pleased to see that Sam was awake. Moving to his side he glanced down at Dean.

“How is the patient?” he asked.

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “He’s still a little hot but I think the cool water has helped.” 

Jack looked down at Sam and noted the bowl of water at the side of the bed once again impressed by the closeness of the brothers.

“Hey Sam. How do you feel, how’s the pain?”

Sam winced as he moved which answered the question. “Right, let’s get you up and comfortable and I’ll get you some more painkillers.”

Dean helped him forward whilst Jack plumped up the pillows behind him. Sam groaned as the stitches in his stomach pulled and was relieved when his brother gently allowed him to fall back against the soft pillows. 

“Open up Sammy.” said Dean quietly and Sam took the pills and swallowed them down with a large swig of water. Leaning back he endured an examination from the medic, his brother not leaving his side.

“What’s the verdict?” asked Dean, watching as Jack peeled back the dressing to examine the wound.

Jack nodded. “It’s looking ok. No sign of infection and the stitches seem to be holding up ok.” He covered the wound back up and looked back at Sam. “You’ll be ok but it’ll take time for your muscles to knit back together. I put in several internal dissolving sutures which will help but you will need to stay in bed for a while to let things heal and get your strength back.”

“Thanks Jack. You did a great job treating the injury.” commented Dean.

“He was lucky that the bolt didn’t go any deeper. He’s lost a lot of blood but your donation has helped.”

“Thanks Jack.” said Sam quietly. “Thanks for looking after Dean as well. Have you got a spare painkiller for him?”

“Sam, I’m fine.” said Dean protesting.

“You’re as stiff as a board Dean. My guess is that you’re a mass of bruises from yesterday.”

Jack raised an enquiring eyebrow. “Is he right Dean?”

The elder Winchester shook his head. “I’m fine.” he said firmly.

“He’s a liar. Check him out Jack.”

Jack studied the elder Winchester, noting the stiffness of his posture. Rising he indicated him over to the other bed.

“I’m fine” Dean protested.

“Come on Dean, let me have a look.”

“Dean please.” pleaded Sam giving him the puppy eyes. “I need to know you’re ok.”

His resistance crumbled, unable to resist the power of the puppy eyes and he sat back on the bed painfully raising his t shirt. Jack sucked in a breath at the well toned abdomen littered with several large and sore looking bruises. He examined the damage and ran his hand over the taut muscles, apologizing when he touched a particularly sore spot.

“Nothings broken but you’re going to be sore for a few days.” he said, satisfied that Dean was only suffering from soft tissue injuries. He moved over and took a pill from the bottle. 

“Take this, it’ll help,” he said, bringing the t shirt back down “and if you need more then just ask.” he said pointedly.

Dean reluctantly took the pill and nodded telling himself he was only taking it to please his brother.

Jack rose. “Now Joe has prepared a light lunch. Dean you get yours in the kitchen and I’ll see if I can get some down Sam.”

Dean hesitated until Sam told him to go, trusting Jack with his care for a short while.

Jack fetched a bowl of soup from the kitchen and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

The young hunter allowed himself to be fed a few spoonfuls before shaking his head. 

“Just a little more Sam. You need to get your strength back.”

Sam accepted a couple of more spoonfuls and then shook his head again and this time Jack seemed satisfied.

Handing him a bottle of fizzy orange he indicated for him to drink it and Sam drank the sweet liquid until it was mostly gone only now realising how thirsty he had been. The painkillers began to kick in and he once again he grew tired. He was getting a bit fed up with feeling so weak.

“Just rest now Sam. It’ll take a few days for you to get your strength back but you’ll be ok in time. You’re safe here.”

Sam nodded. “I trust you.” he said quietly.

“Sam, what happened yesterday? How did you get shot? Dean said you were professional hunters. How come Dean shot you.”

Sam shook his head slowly. “Dean didn’t shoot me.” he said without thinking.

“Oh,” said Jack. “I guess I just assumed he did. Who shot you?”

Sam didn’t answer, he had drifted off to sleep.

Patting him on the shoulder Jack looked down at the tall dark hunter and brushed the stray lock of hair away from his brow, pleased to feel the temperature was coming down.

“Sleep Sam. You’re safe with us.”

Dean sat in the kitchen with a bowl of soup and a hunk of freshly made bread.

“This is delicious” he said.

Joe watched him, glad that his culinary talents were being appreciated.

“I’m pretty proficient with creating dishes from what we can find in the woods.”

“This is great” reiterated Dean, cleaning out the bowl with the last hunk of bread. “I’m not used to eating fresh food, most of it comes in burger shapes.”

Jack came into the kitchen with the half empty bowl.

“How is Sammy?” asked Dean immediately.

“He’s doing ok Dean. He’s gone back to sleep”

Dean finished the meal and leaned back, his immediate hunger satisfied..

Jack put the bowl in the sink and returned to the table sitting down opposite the elder Winchester. He looked at him intently.

“So Dean. Who shot him?”

Dean looked up alarmed.

Joe just looked confused. “I thought it was an accident?”

Jack stared at Dean. “I assumed you shot him by mistake but Sam told me it wasn’t you.”

“What did he say?” said Dean slowly, feeling Joe coming to stand beside him. The tension rose in the room.

Jack shook his head. “Nothing after that. He went to sleep.”

Joe looked down at the elder Winchester.

“I think it’s time you told us the truth Dean.”

The older Winchester sighed. “I don’t want to put you both in danger.”

“What happened Dean?” prompted Jack.

Dean folded under the intense gaze and decided that both men deserved the truth, however hard it would be to believe.

“We’re hunters but the things we hunt are not the day to day animals normally hunted. There are creatures out there that you are not aware of.”

“Like what?” asked Jack confused.

“Supernatural creatures, werewolves, vampires, even ghosts.”

Jack and Joe joined glances.

“We were brought up as hunters, it’s our family tradition. We take out the supernatural creatures so that the rest of the humans can live a normal life.”

“And you were hunting one of these creatures?”

Dean shook his head sadly

“Unfortunately not as it turned out this time. We were following up on a news story of young men going missing in the local area. We suspected that there was something in the woods, maybe a werewolf or Wendigo. We checked into town and were in a bar chasing up a few leads. It was a slow night so we decided to go back to the motel and get some sleep as we’d had a long drive. When we left, I had to nip to the bathroom and Sam went on before me. When I got out Sam was surrounded by 6 fuglies. I dove in to help him out but there were too many of them and they overpowered us. Knocked us out cold. When we woke up we were in small cages. We were chained and couldn’t escape.”

He looked up to see that the two men were hanging on every word.

“In the morning they came to us. Showed us some pictures and told us they were hunters. Not of moose or deer but of humans. They gave us a 10 minute head start and then started the chase.”

Jack took a sharp intake of breath.

“We knew what would happen if they caught us so we ran. Eventually we came to the river but couldn’t get across. As we got ready to jump one of the Benders caught up and shot Sam with the crossbow. The force threw him back into the river and I jumped in after him. You know the rest.”

Joe stared down at Dean. “Did you say Benders?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, apparently they’ve been doing it for years. It wasn’t a monster we were hunting, turned out if was just humans.”

“They may be human but they are definitely monsters.” said Jack, disbelieving that humans would do such a thing.

“I know the Bender family.” said Joe. “We’ve come across them in town. Found it best we kept clear of them. There’s always been something weird about that family.”

Dean nodded. “How close are they?”

Joe went towards the window. “They have a farm about 3 or 4 miles west of here - upriver.”

“I don’t want to bring trouble to your door. As soon as Sam is fit to be moved we’ll be away. 

“Will they be looking for you?” asked Jack.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. They’ll have seen us go into the river.”

Jack moved to where Joe looked out of the window, putting his hand on his arm.

“We can’t allow them to get away with this.” he said quietly and Joe nodded and turned.

“Where were you staying?”

“At the Springwell Motel. Room 10. All our stuff should still there along with our car.”

Joe nodded. “I know the manager. I’ll get him to clear up the room and store your stuff. I can bring it back here for you. He’s got a big barn just out of town which should hide your car. They won’t know where you are.”

Dean nodded his thanks. “I don’t want you to get in any danger.”

Joe smiled. “I’m a well known face in town, even if quite a few of them don’t particularly approve of me. It’s not strange for me to be seen. You need to stay here undercover where you can’t be found.”

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face once again grateful for the couples help.

“I appreciate this guys.”

“I’ll go this afternoon and see if I can find out if anyone has been asking questions.”

“Ok.” 

“In the meantime, I’ll go down to the beach and cover up any evidence of you two being dragged out.” said Jack. “Dean, you need to stay here and make sure you’re brother is ok.”

The plans made, they each went to their task.

Joe returned later that afternoon with their kit bags in the boot of his truck reporting that the Impala was safe and that there was no suspicious activity in the area. Jack had tidied up the beach destroying any evidence that the Winchesters had been pulled out there. For the next couple of days they stayed around the cabin, Sam improving daily, regaining his strength. 

On the Tuesday, Joe was out in the yard chopping firewood when he heard a small outdoor motor. Walking down to the river he saw two of the Bender brothers in an inflatable dinghy powering slowly down the river. The Benders spotted the dark man coming down to the beach and pulled closer into the shore. They knew of the dark man who lived in the cabin a bit further back off the river. 

“That’s the black faggot” snarled Paulie Bender “Don’t get too close lessen you catch something nasty.”

His brother Selwyn looked up at the tall black man in contempt.

“Hey” called Joe. “Don’t see you down here too often.”

Selwyn who had no reason to suspect that this man knew anything called out over the sound of the water. “Just looking for something we lost in the river a couple of days back.”

“Oh?” said Joe. “What did you lose?”

“We were hunting and a couple of bucks ran off the cliff into the river. Just hoped they’d be washed up near here. Pa wants to hang the bodies up to boost the winter larder.”

Joe cringed inside but shook his head firmly. 

“Not seen anything round here” he called “The rivers pretty strong round this corner. They could have been carried miles.”

Selwyn backed the boat back into the current. “We’ll keep looking. Be a shame if those fine specimens are lost.”

Joe waved and watched as the boat disappeared round the corner before turning and climbing back up the trail to the house. He entered and found Jack changing Sams dressing supervised by Dean.

Turning, all 3 looked at him noting the anxious look on his face.

“What is it?” asked Jack.

“I’ve just met the Benders down on the beach. They’re looking for the bodies of two bucks who they chased off a cliff a few days ago.”

Dean linked eyes with Sam. 

“I sent them on their way. Told them they were probably swept miles downstream.”

“And they didn’t suspect anything?”

Joe shrugged. “They’ve got no reason to. I think we’re safe enough.”

They all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Seems the pressure is off.” said Sam.

Joe smiled. “They seemed really disappointed Said they lost a couple of fine specimens.”

Jack laughed. “Well they’re not wrong there,” he said, causing Sam and Dean to look at each other amused.

Sam grinned “Seems like we’ve got an admirer brother.”

Dean smiled. “Hey what can I say, who can’t love the Winchesters.”

Joe linked glances with Jack who winked.

“I only have eyes for you.” assured Jack.

Jack returned to the task. “It’s healing nicely Sam. Another couple of days bed rest and you can get out and about.”

Sam thanked him again. He was feeling stronger every day and was now on minimal painkillers. After finishing the dressing Jack left them alone and

Sam leaned back into the pillows.

“How long are we staying Dean?” he asked.

Dean stretched, wincing as his bruises twinged.

“Only when you are ready Sammy. It’s only been a few days since you were at death's door. I’m happy that we’re safe here now. ”

Sam nodded. “You know, there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to leave.”

Dean looked at him surprised. “Got your eye on one of our hosts Sammy?”

“No you idjit. I mean just living the simple life, eating what you find.”

“The lack of wi-fi would kill you Sam.”

The younger brother shook his head. “There are things called books Dean.”

Dean scoffed “You’d soon get bored.”

Sam smiled quietly. “Yeah, you’re right. I’d miss things trying to kill me every 5 minutes.”

Dean leaned back. “I wonder what happened that made JJ leave the world behind.”

“JJ?”

Dean grinned. “It’s easier to say than Joe and Jack. It must have been bad for them to isolate themselves. Joe said their had been an incident before they left the army.”

“It can’t have been easy for them, not only mixed race but a gay couple as well. The forces are notoriously homophobic.”

“I suppose we’ll never know. Its probably something they want to forget.”

Sam reached for a book that Jack had given him to read.

“Go get a bit of fresh air Dean, I’ll read for a bit.”

“Ok” he said, patting him on his shoulder. Sam still looked pale and tired and he knew that soon the young hunter would be asleep.

Dean walked outside, spotting Joe chopping some wood.

“Want some help” he asked, walking up to him.

Joe stopped and lowered the hatchet. Knowing the elder Winchester was still suffering the effects of the hunt, he indicated to the pile of chopped logs. “You can stack those in the lean-to if you want.”

Dean nodded and began the task, glad to be doing something physical. He had been feeling a little frustrated being so inactive over the last couple of days. They made light conversation and soon the task was completed. Wiping his hands Joe looked at Dean. “Beer?” he called.

Dean nodded with a grin, “I’ll just wash up and check on Sammy.”

After looking in on Sam, who was soundly asleep, he joined Joe in the lounge. 

“Where’s Jack?” Dean asked, looking around for him.

“He’s asleep. Coping with the last few days has wiped him out. He gets a little overwhelmed and finds it hard sometimes.”

“He’s an excellent medic.”

“Yes, the army was sorry to see him go.”

“Oh, so it was his decision to leave?” said Dean. 

Joe looked at him. “Yes. Why what did you think?” 

“You said the army was judgemental. I assumed that this was the time when gays were thrown out.”

“The army is a bit more progressive nowadays but there was no way Jack could stay after what happened.”

Dean didn’t want to pry. “Hey whatever happened, it’s not my business. I’m just glad that he was here to save my brother.”

Dean took a drag on his beer

“How long have you been together?”

“We met in the hospital. Nearly 4 years ago now. I was attracted to this blonde vulnerable patient and fell in love when I got to know the gentle spirit inside.”

A cry came from down the hall and Joe immediately stood up.

Dean stood with him but he put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s ok, it’s Jack. The nightmares come sometimes when he is over tired.”

Dean sat down again, well used to dealing with nightmares.

“I’ll go and calm him down. It may take a little time.”

Dean nodded and watched as the dark man opened the bedroom door and shut it firmly behind him. The cries quieted. Shortly after Dean heard the unmistakable sounds of passion and he walked out of the door onto the porch, giving them their privacy. Gazing out over the yard, he relaxed and let the sounds and smells of nature surround him. Sipping at the beer he let his worries slide if only for an hour or so. Eventually he walked back into the cabin and joined his brother. All was quiet and he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

He was woken by a knock at the door and Jack came in freshly showered.

“Just checking on Sam.” he said.

Dean left him to it and joined Joe in the kitchen where he was preparing supper.

“I presume Jack is feeling better.” he said with a grin and the dark man grinned back.

“Yeah, a bit of afternoon delight sorted him out.”

“What happened?”

Joe laughed. 

“ Erm. When a guy loves another guy and they want to show it they …....”

Dean laughed and thumped his shoulder. “No, I meant what happened to get him to leave the army. Is that the reason for the nightmares?”

Joe's laughter died and he became serious

Dean put his hand on his shoulder. “I’m talking from experience. With what Sammy and I have gone through in the last few years, we both have our own share of nightmares.”

Joe looked up at the man in front of him. He wondered what kind of life they had lived and their story intrigued him. He sighed and told Dean what happened.

“He was attacked by a group of drunks. Jack never advertised the fact that he was gay but he hit on the wrong guy who took it kind of personally. He and a group of his friends cornered Jack one night and used and abused him I was a nurse in the hospital ward where he was admitted. He was a mess but I put him together both physically and mentally. It took a while and we’re still working on it.”

Dean swallowed his anger. “How could they do that to such a gentle and caring soul as him”

“It’s a bad world out there. I’m sure you know that only too well.”

“Yeh.” He gave Joe a hug “You’re a good man Joe, he’s lucky to have you.”

The black man returned the hug “and me him.” he said.

Jack watched from the doorway, a tear in his eye. Joe spotted him and pulled away from Dean guiltily. Dean turned and saw Jack standing still watching them.

“I’m sorry Jack. I asked him what happened to you.”

Jack walked in and smiled “It’s ok. You’ve just summed up what Joe means to me. I was a mess after the attack but he saved me. I still get nightmares but he brings me back from the edge. It is getting better.”

Dean nodded. “Good.” 

“Sams awake.. I think we can get him out of bed and sitting up at the table with us for dinner. He wants to take a shower if you can help him.”

“Sure, no problem.” He left the room.

Joe looked at his partner. “I’m sorry J.”

Jack walked forward and hugged his lover. “It’s ok. It’s good that you’ve got someone to talk to. Dean and Sam are friends now. He’s right, you saved me, why should I feel upset over someone confirming that.”

He reached up and cradled his face. “I love you Joe”  
Joe reached down “I love you too Jack.”

Jack pulled away after a quick kiss. “Now let’s get dinner sorted, I’m starving after all that exercise.”

Sam was pleased to be able to sit at the table and was gratified that his appetite was improving. He managed most of the plate of stew placed before him. Conversation was light and jovial and Joe and Jack got an education on things that go bump in the night. 

“I can’t believe that there is so much out there that we’ve missed.” said Joe.

“It’s our job to keep people like you unaware.” said Sam. “We’re doing our job right if no-one appreciates us.”

Jack laughed. “Well I certainly appreciate your efforts. Sounds like you’ve saved a lot of lives over the years.”

Dean nodded. “We have but we don’t like to boast. We’re just doing our bit to save the world, one monster at a time.”

“Talking of monsters. What are you going to do about the Benders?” asked Joe.

Dean shrugged. “We’ll get the law onto them. We have a few contacts with the police, a few pointers given will bring them to their door There is plenty of evidence at their house to convict them. They showed us photographs of their victims. Heads mounted like trophies.

“Ugh.” exclaimed Jack squeamishly..

Dean smiled. “Sorry.”

Joe put his arm on Dean's arm. “I’m glad that you’re heads won’t be mounted.”

Jack laughed. “Joe that sounds kinda rude.” which caused everyone to laugh. Sam winced at a pain in his tummy and immediately Dean turned his attention to him.

“I told you not to make me laugh.” he exclaimed folding over to ease the pain. 

Jack took charge. “I think it’s time for you to get back to bed Sam.”

Sam nodded and allowed himself to be lifted and guided back to the bedroom. Relaxing against the covers he accepted a pain tablet before closing his eyes. The pain soon receded and he wasn’t surprised to see that Dean stayed with him. “You’re going to be ok Sammy. Just rest, we’re amongst friends.”

The next day, Joe returned to town and passed on a message to Jody Mills. A couple of days later he re-visited with Jack They returned, one of them driving the Impala with news that a police raid had been made on the Benders farm and evidence had been found that implicated them in 8 murders. Apparently the trophies had been displayed openly.

“It’s over” said Dean to his brother “Chalk up another victory to the good guys.”

Sam leaned back into the chair he was sitting in. “One lot gone but there’s more out there.”

“I know Sammy. But lets just enjoy this victory.” 

Sam raised a glass of juice and clinked it with Deans beer bottle

“Cheers” they toasted.

They agreed to stay for another few days to give Sam a chance to get this strength back and they fell into a companionable friendship. It seemed like they had known each other for years, each member of the quartet enjoying the days, eating and drinking and getting to know each other's lives. 

On the Friday Sam was sat on the porch with Dean when Jack came over.

“Sam, I need to check your stitches if that’s ok.”

The young hunter nodded and leaned forward to rise, wincing as his stomach was still sore when he moved. He felt his brothers arm on his, supporting him and he threw a quiet smile at him. It was second nature for Dean to look after him, any help coming naturally to him. Sometimes Sam resented the mother hen act but knew that his brothers instinct would never alter. He rose with the help and followed Jack into the bedroom. The medic indicated to Sams bed.

“Lie back Sam.” he said quietly and studied his patients movement as he settled onto the mattress, a pillow supporting his head. Sam was obviously still sore and was trying not to show it but Jack was experienced enough to notice that the wound was still causing him some discomfort. Jack gently lifted his t shirt and began to peel away the bandage pleased to see that the wound had knitted together well.

“I think the external stitches can come out.” he said and Sam smiled and murmured a quiet “good.” as they were quite itchy.

Turning to get a pair of scissors he nonchalantly moved his fingers around and over the wound checking it. The muscles under his fingers was taut and firm and he lost himself to the sensation for a moment. He felt Sam shiver and glanced up at him up at him. 

“Sorry, are my hands cold?”

“No, it just tickles” 

“Joe says I have magic fingers.” commented Jack and Sam laughed.

“I bet.”

Sam looked up at Jack and watched as he began to cut away the stitches. It was a little painful so wanting to take his mind off it, he continued the conversation.

“I can see why you love him. He's beautiful on the inside as well as the outside. He’s a great guy.”

Jack continued with his task snipping another stitch.

"Without him I would be dead. After the attack I didn't want to live. I thought no one would want damaged goods but Joe believed in me. It took a long time for me to recover but he never let me sink into the black place I had been in. It's been 4 years and he has been patient and loving, always putting my needs before his own. I feel guilty for making him live such an isolated life but he's never complained."

Sam sighed. "You can't let what happened define you Jack. It wasn't your fault those bastards abused you. Shit happens to the best, it's how you handle it, that's the hard bit to get right."

Joe looked at the dark haired young man in front of him, touched by his sincerity. 

“Have you got anyone Sam?”

Sam frowned and Jack felt the tension in his body. He apologised.  
“Sorry, touchy subject?”

Sam relaxed. “No it’s just the way we live at the moment - let’s just say it’s not conducive to a long term relationship. “

“I guess so. Seems a pity - a good looking young guy like you must be popular.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, I have plenty of offers but I’m not really into one night stands. Now Dean, that's another matter.”

“I can imagine” smiled Jack. “Dean definitely has a lot of charm.”

“So you’ve never thought of settling down in one place?” 

“I tried. I went to Stanford for 4 years. Was training to be a lawyer but it didn’t end well.”  
“Oh?” said Jack cutting away the last stitch.

Sam sighed somehow feeling compelled to tell the gentle blonde man the full story. “I met a girl, Jessica. We lived together for 2 years and the plan was for us to get married after we’d qualified, settle down and have a family.”

“I guess this story doesn’t end well.” said Jack, cleaning the wound and applying another dressing.

He looked up as the green eyes closed as Sam remembered.

“She died in a fire last year. Dean saved me but it was too late for Jess.”

“Oh my god Sam. I’m so sorry, you must have been devastated.”

Sam nodded. 

“Dean has stuck by me. Hunting takes my mind off it.”

“Do you have nightmares?”

Sam nodded. “Not as many as at the start. I’ll never forget Jess but I’ve had to move on. That's what you need to do. It's not easy but I've learnt that living is better than letting it defeat you.”

"I'm realizing that with Joe's help. I can go to town without having a panic attack which is progress. Maybe sometime in the future I'll feel ready to move away from here and rejoin society."

Jack turned away to throw the debris in the bin and when he turned back he saw a tear in Sams eye. 

“I’m sorry Sam” he said and was surprised to see the big man rise and give him a hug.

“Thanks Jack. You’re a special guy Joe is lucky to have you. Keep working at that relationship, you both deserve it.”

He returned the hug before Sam moved away a little embarrassed by the emotional moment.

Jack stood up and held out a hand and helped Sam to his feet.

“Thanks.” he murmured and they went back to join the others.

That evening after a hearty dinner they were all sat out on the front porch, the evening warm in early July. Jack covertly watched Sam who was obviously a little quiet after the earlier conversation. He tried to bring him into the banter, showing that he shouldn’t feel that bad about sharing his past. 

“So Dean. Me and Sam had a revealing conversation this afternoon. Seems like you are a bit of a ladies man.”

Dean laughed and leaned back. “What can I say. The chicks can’t resist the Winchester charm.”

“Just chicks?” asked Jack, causing Joe to splutter into his beer.

“Sorry Dean. Jack doesn’t have a subtle switch.”

The older hunter laughed.

“Well I’ve had my offers over the years but only taken it further once.”

This time Sam spluttered.

“Dean, too much information.”

Jack laughed. “Hey, we’re all friends here. Come on Dean spill the beans.”

Dean smiled and Sam groaned as he recognised the glint of mischief in his brothers eye.

“There was a guy in a bar one night He kept staring at me and followed me into the toilets. I was very drunk and he came on to me. “

“Dean I don’t think I want to hear this,” said Sam

Dean smiled. “It’s ok Sam, we're all friends here.” he reiterated.

Jack urged. “Come on Dean, how far did you go?”

“Gave him a handjob He finished kind of quick and left. I wasn’t much impressed so never bothered again.” he admitted.

“It was just a case of who you were with Dean. Gay sex can be wonderfully fulfilling if you know what you’re doing.” said Joe with a knowing look cast to his partner.

“Lets just say my expertise in that area is sadly lacking” admitted Dean taking another swig of his beer.

Jack looked over at Sam who was listening with fascinated interest. Dean had never spoken of the encounter.

“What about you Sam? Ever partaken of the other side.”

Sam looked down and nodded his head shyly.

“I messed around a bit when I went to college. Nothing heavy, just frat boys jerking off. I’m not experienced.”

Jack noticed Dean was staring at his brother.

“You never told me that.” said Dean.

Sam smiled “There are some things you don’t need to know.”

Dean nodded, realising that there was a whole part of Sams life that he wasn’t aware of.

Jack, who had imbibed a few drinks looked at his partner who recognised that there was something on his mind

“I think these boys are missing out on so much.” he said and Joe raised an eyebrow.

“That’s their prerogative. Not everyone is gay Jack.”

“Sometimes the lines are blurred.”

Joe turned in surprise to Dean.

“What?”

Dean opened his arms. “Hey, whatever feels good. If someone loves you it doesn’t matter if it’s a straight or gay relationship. Love is love. What do you think Sammy?”

Sam thought for a moment. “He’s right. Male or female, if it feels good, then what's the problem?”

Joe sighed. “I wish everyone in this world agreed with you two.”

Sam nodded “We’ve seen a lot of bad things in our life. I guess you ought to take comfort wherever you can.”

Joe swallowed as he saw Dean take another swig of his beer watching the muscles in his throat work as the liquid slipped down. Both the brothers were handsome and muscular and the sexual tension in the air between the two couples was thick. A thought came to him which he needed to discuss with his broad minded partner and he rose to his feet.

“Jack, could you help me get some more beers of out of the fridge.”

Jack caught his eye and rose and walked behind him into the kitchen.

Dean and Sam heard a murmured conversation and looked at each other.

“I think our confessions have stirred up our hosts.” said Dean with a grin. 

“Ever thought about being with a guy?” asked Sam, intrigued by the way the night's conversation had turned to their love lives.

Dean shrugged. “I guess the opportunity never arose.”

“Would you want to try?”  
Dean looked at his brother shocked. “Sam, we’re brothers!”

Sam laughed. “Not with me you idjit. I guess I’m a little curious to how it feels.”

Dean relaxed and grinned. “I’m a man of the world. If the opportunity arose I may be tempted but I don’t really know how to do it properly, I mean how do you decide to be a top or bottom?”

“That's easy. You just ask your partner what he fancies that night.” came the answer from the doorway.

Both the Winchester brothers turned and looked up at Jack and Joe grinning having overhead the brothers conversation.

Joe turned to Jack and caught his gaze. They had discussed the possibility of sharing their knowledge of gay sex with the Winchesters and both were happy to include a practical demonstration if the brothers wanted.

“I reckon these Winchester boys need a bit of training. Fancy it guys?”

Dean linked eyes with his brother, a little shocked at the offer and was surprised to see Sam grinning.

“Sounds fun” said the younger Winchester.

Dean looked at the 3 expectant faces and smiled slowly. “Well, I guess they say you should learn one new thing every day.”

Joe walked over and took hold of Deans hand pulling him to his feet

“Don’t be nervous, we’ll make sure you enjoy it”

Dean felt like a virgin as he was led into their bedroom.

“How do you boys feel about being together.”

Sam looked a Joe.

“Err, we’re brothers if you haven't noticed. I think there's a law against sleeping with your sibling.”

Joe nodded. “ Although you're both close I don’t expect you to have sex with each other.” he laughed. “It would be better if we were all in the same room but if you’re icky about doing the deed in front of your brother, Jack and you can use our room.”

Sam looked at Dean who shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with sharing if you don’t Sam. It’s not as if I’ve never seen you naked before.”

Sam nodded. “Ok, our room it is. Separate beds though.”

“Sorted” nodded Joe leading Dean to his bed and Jack led Sam to his own bed. Sam shivered slightly as he thought about how he had been at death's door only a week ago in the same bed.

Dean stood still nervously, unsure of what to do so Joe took charge.

“It's the same as with a woman. Come here Dean, don’t be nervous.”

Dean shook himself and opened his mouth slightly as Joe moved in for a kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Jack mirror their actions. After a few seconds he realised that Joe was right and began to relax revelling in the taste of the man in front of him. Shortly after, they began shedding clothes and both Winchester brothers soon found themselves pressed back to lie on the beds, their partners caressing them. Dean looked over to his brother who was lying back, eyes closed with a blissful expression on his face. Jack was bent over him working his way down his body kissing and licking. He watched as Jack kissed the wound gently and continued downward. Gasping he brought this attention back to Joe as his lips engulfed his manhood. Dean had been the subject of many a blowjob but this one was different. Joe's stubble grated causing him to harden swiftly and he groaned involuntarily Joe laughed and Dean felt it vibrate through his cock. From the sounds next to him, Sam was experiencing the same pleasure. Joe and Jack were experts and they skilfully brought the brothers to orgasm and both cried out as they pumped out their essence, both Joe and Jack swallowing their loads. Surfacing for air, Joe and Jack linked triumphant gazes. Jack looked down at Sam who was breathing heavily. Concerned about the young Winchester he leaned over.  
“Are you ok Sam?” he murmured and saw the green eyes open lazily.

“That was fantastic.” he sighed.

“I’ll give you a short while to rest, I don’t want you over exerting yourself. I think it’s time to further your brothers education.”

Sam smiled up at him, nodding in agreement. He was totally blissed out and satisfied but didn’t feel he had the strength to do anything else just yet.

Jack moved over to the other bed and straddled Deans waist.

Dean looked at him under heavily lidded eyes.

“Now Dean” said Joe moving behind Jack. “I’m going to have sex with Jack now but before I can do that I need to make sure he is loose and lubricated “ He moved over and took a tube of lube from the bedside table. Covering his fingers he began to play with Jack, stroking and coating him caressing the pink rosebud. 

Jack hissed as a lubed finger entered him.

“Now pump it in and out till he loosens and then insert more fingers. Scissor them like this.”

He demonstrated and Dean watched as Jack squirmed in pleasure.

“Now I’ll show you a trick.” He moved and hooked a finger and Jack cried out.

“That is the prostate. If you catch it right you’ll get a jolt of pleasure so strong that your toes will curl.”

He continued until Jack begged him to fill him. Dean watched intently at Jacks face as Joe gently pressed in, seeing the blue eyes close in pleasure. Jacks long cock bobbed in front of him, a bead of pre-cum oozing out and Dean licked his lips. He wanted to try out something he had never done before. “Move forward. I want to suck you.” he urged and Jack moved forward, pushing his cock into Deans open mouth. Dean tried to give as much pleasure as Joe had previously given him and soon all that could be heard were moans of passion.

Sam watched with a smile on his face, enjoying the fact that Dean was totally having a fantastic experience. He looked hot sucking on the pale cock being pushed in and out as Jack was taken from behind. Joe came with a grunt and filled Jack with his hot essence and Jack pulled from Deans mouth and spilled his essence across the hunters chest as he reached an incredible orgasm. Breathing heavily they rested for a short while, Jack leaning down to share a hungry kiss with the older brother before moving to the side.

Joe leaned over Dean. “Now Dean, remember what I told you? Time for you to put the theory into practice, I want you to fuck me. Here is the lube - make sure I’m good and open.” Dean took the lube and enthusiastically began the task. Joe was pleased to feel that he was a good learner.

Jack moved back to Sam, noting that he was hard after watching his brothers antics.

Still wet from Joe he slipped down over Sam's erection who groaned as he was engulfed in the heat of the blondes body He tried to push up but Jack leant over him, placing a hand on his chest still concerned about Sam's injury.

“Let me do the work Sam.”

Sam relaxed and felt Jack begin to move, bobbing up and down squeezing Sam's cock in his hot passage. Jack was an expert and it only took a few minutes before Sam was calling out his name as he came for a second time. He felt a loss when Jack pulled off him.

Looking over to the other bed he saw his brother leaning over the dark man, pumping enthusiastically into his rear. Jack moved underneath Joe and suckled the large black cock. Sam closed his eyes relaxing as Deans cries of passion filled the air, a loud shout confirming his completion followed shortly after by Joe. 

He felt Jack get up and kiss him sharing the taste of Joe's essence.

“Night Sam” he whispered but Sam was already falling asleep.

Dean lay in bed with Joe breathing heavily from the effort and planted a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Thanks man, that was great.” he said dreamily

Joe kissed him before getting out of bed and joining Jack at the door.. 

“Good night Dean. See you in the morning.”

In the hallway Jack pulled him into a hug.

“Well that was interesting. They were very enthusiastic students.” he said. 

Joe nodded. “I think we're pretty good teachers.”

Jack nodded. “Sam and Dean have made me realize that life is what you make it. I want to try and stop running away and hiding. Life is out there and I want to try and experience it a little more."

Joe hugged him. " One step at a time Jack but I'll be with you all the way.” He yawned wearily, his muscles aching from the exercise. “ Come on, we need a shower before we get to sleep,”

Sam and Dean stayed another night but knew it was time they had to leave . The world was still full of monsters and they needed to get back to the hunt. Leaning against the Impala after packing their bags in the boot Dean watched as Sam embraced Jack and Joe.

“Thanks for everything” he said, tossing his dark hair away from his eyes.  
“He needs a haircut” thought Dean absently.

Dean moved to the couple and gave each of them a handshake and felt himself pulled into a hug. He tried to express his thanks but the words wouldn’t come. He just hugged back and then pulled away with a nod and a smile.

“Take care you two.” said Joe, putting his arm around his partner.

“And you” said Dean “If you need anything, you know Jody Mills will get a message to us.”

“Look us up next time you’re in Idaho.” 

“We will do. Bye guys, it’s been a blast.”

They moved to the Impala and got in and Dean drove off as they waved their goodbyes.

“Let's go home Sammy.” 

Sam relaxed against the familiar seat his muscles aching warmly.

“Yeah.” he agreed.


End file.
